Metal Heart
by Romvnovva
Summary: Tras el retiro definitivo de Steve como Capitán América, Sam y Bucky deben rearmar (y desarmar) sus vidas. Una misión, un sueño, una avalancha de recuerdos, y un viaje al espacio son lo único que necesitan para traer de vuelta a Nat con ellos. - T por malas palabras y posible contenido erótico.
1. Intro

Hola, mi nombre es Paula, soy de Chile y este es un fic que estoy escribiendo para sanar mi corazón después de Endgame. Será mi mejor intento por arreglar todo el desmadre que quedó tras la película, para aquellos que simplemente hemos decidido ignorar la mala decisión que tomaron los directores y el equipo al quitarnos a Nat ya Tony. Esta historia será sobre el -intento- de regresar a Natasha a la vida, y como James Barnes y Sam Wilson re-arman (y desarman) su vida tras el retiro de Steve. Espero que les guste. Cualquier comentario, sugerencia o reclamo, pueden dejarlo en los comentarios y reviews. También intentaré publicar una versión paralela en inglés, ya que en español me frikea un poco. Desde Chile, con mucho cariño.

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados aquí no son de mi propiedad, sino de Marvel Cómics y Marvel Estudios. Las canciones en las que me inspiré para escribir esta historia tampoco son de mi propiedad, eventualmente daré crédito a cada artista o grupo.**_

* * *

-¿Y ahora qué? - Dijo Sam, mirando el reluciente escudo, como si no hubiese sido casi destruido hace unos días atrás.

\- Ahora qué qué - Respondió Bucky acomodándose el pelo. No estaba seguro de querer seguir auto llamándose Bucky. No desde que Steve había vuelto siendo una pasa arrugada.

Demonios, todo había pasado tan rápido. Los años siempre pasaban rápido. Recordaba haberse quejado del tiempo un montón de veces, dentro de lo poco que recordaba. Pero estar fuera del hielo lo ayudaba a recuperarse a sí mismo. De todo lo que había perdido en su vida, perderse a sí mismo había sido lo más doloroso.

Todo había pasado rápido. Sus últimos días en Wakanda, tras despertarse de la criogenización. La batalla contra… ¿Thanos? Demonios, siempre imaginó que había vida allá afuera, pero no así. La metralleta que sacó del quinet hacia Siberia hace un par de años lo ayudó a sacarse un buen par de aliens de encima. ¿Habían pasado años ya? Se sentía como una semana apenas. Luego se hizo polvo, o cenizas, Steve y los vengadores que sobrevivieron al chasquido encontraron una forma de traerlos de vuelta 5 años después. Mierda. No es que le preocupara perder 5 años más de su vida porque, bueno, ya había perdido casi 70 años y haciendo peores cosas; 5 más no le harían daño. Dios, Steve viajó en el tiempo para estar con Peggy y volvió cuando ella falleció. Él lo habría salvado de Hydra si hubiese podido. Pero volver en el tiempo no cambiaría las cosas, no borraría lo que había vivido. Ya no importaba. Tony se había llevado todas las pesadillas con su chasquido. ¿Cómo estaría su familia? No había alcanzado a despedirse ni disculparse como correspondía. Quizás era una de las cosas de las que más se arrepentía, aunque Steve le hubiese dicho que no era su culpa.

Necesitaba respirar, todo era muy denso. _"Las cosas pasan por algo, supongo" _se convencía a sí mismo. Dios, su cabeza le dolía si comenzaba a recordar todo así. El escudo, Sam, Steve viejo, Tony, despertar, aliens, despertar de nuevo, Wakanda…

Oh Dios, ¿cómo estarían sus cabras?

\- Hey, llevo 3 sólidos minutos esperando que me respondas, y sólo estás mirando el pasto. - Le respondió Sam. A veces este tipo se quedaba pegado mirando cosas, quieto, como una estatua. ¿En qué estaría pensando? ¿Acaso está pensando si quiera?

-Lo siento, estaba recordando algo. - Buck se enderezó en la banca. Era la única banca que quedaba en el complejo de los Vengadores. El resto del campo había sido destruido en batalla. Había un par de metros de pasto frente a ellos y el lago a continuación. Era la misma banca en donde encontraron a Steve cuando volvió del viaje.

-¿Algo nuevo?- Preguntó Sam. Sabía que Barnes estaba llevando un proceso psicológico fuerte. Cuando estuvo en terapias tras perder a su mejor amigo y copiloto le costó recuperarse y comprendió que la sanación se manifestaba de muchas maneras. Pero él había perdido ya casi a todos. Riley, Steve, Nat… Dios, no podía creer lo que ella había hecho. Por él, por todos. Ojalá existiera alguna forma de agradecerle. No la había llegado a conocer bien, si es que alguien en la Tierra había logrado hacerlo, pero le agradaba.

-No, pensaba en mis cabras, en Wakanda… -Le respondió Buck distraído, aunque sabía que sus pensamientos habían sido mucho más profundos que eso.

Sam resopló.

-Oh, vamos, ¿cabras? ¿Qué eres ahora, un pastor? Con ese cabello te pareces a Jesucristo. Seguro apestabas igual que ellas.

Bucky se rió un poco. Sam era un payaso, pero de esos que te dice cosas graciosas sin mover un músculo de la cara, lo que lo vuelve más gracioso todavía. Llevaban pocos días conociéndose mejor, aunque aún no olvidaba su intento de dejarlo encerrado en ese jodido y oxidado escarabajo que había encontrado Steve para ir encubiertos. Ahora estaba atado a él por el resto de su vida.

-No sé qué haremos ahora, supongo que retomar en donde quedó… la vida - Dijo Buck. ¿Se puede hacer eso realmente después de algo así?

-Sí, supongo que es lo que nos queda. Al menos no somos un grandulón verde.-

Buck volvió a reírse. Sam esbozó una sonrisa mientras miraba el lago.

Dios, ojalá fuera tan fácil comenzar de nuevo.

-Oye, ¿Qué tan bueno eres como dueño de casa?- Buck lo miró algo desconcertado. -¿A qué te refieres?

-Eres, o eras, un soldado, ¿no? ¿Sabes limpiar? ¿Lavar los platos? ¿Hacer camas? -A Sam le divertía internamente molestarlo con esas cosas.

-Sí, sé limpiar, soy ordenado. -James frunció el ceño, pero quería reírse.

-Muy bien, muy bien… - Dijo Sam levantándose de la banca, pero no era suficiente con eso.

-...¿Sabes pasar una aspiradora, cierto? Dime que sabes qué es una aspiradora, anciano.

-Oye no soy un imbécil, sé perfectamente qué es una aspiradora, no nací ayer. -Barnes también se levantó, Sam era un idiota a veces, pero era gracioso.

-Oh no, por supuesto que no naciste ayer. -Ahora sí Sam se estaba riendo.


	2. CHICAS, HUESOS, FIESTAS, GUERRA

**CAPÍTULO 1: CHICAS, HUESOS, FIESTAS, GUERRA**

-3 meses después-

Sam caminó lentamente en medio de la oscuridad. No podía ser visto ni escuchado, era de suma importancia atraparlo en el momento justo. Llevaba su pistola en la mano, listo para utilizarla. Esta vez seguramente la usaría. Avanzó casi de puntillas, pegado a la pared, mientras se acercaba a su objetivo. De a poco, pudo vislumbrar la luz que venía del fondo de la residencia. Un poco más y lo tendría en sus manos.

Hace semanas que venía escuchando esos ruidos extraños. Al principio se había preocupado, pero ya no podía seguir tolerándolo más. Esto tenía que acabarse.

Siguió avanzando sin ser percibido, hasta que alcanzó el borde del muro, cerca de la puerta, tomó aire y entonces saltó para sorprenderlo apuntándole con la pistola:

-¡SACA TUS MALDITAS MANOS DE MI FLAN AHORA BARNES!

Se escuchó un choque tras la puerta del refrigerador, un sonido atorado y el estruendo de una cuchara cayendo al piso, salpicando flan alrededor.

-MALDITA SEA, ESTÚPIDO, ¿QUÉ TE PASA? - Gritó Bucky, cerrando con fuerza el refrigerador.

Sam empezó a reírse histéricamente. Era una de esas pocas veces en que lograba sorprender a Bucky. La mayoría de las veces no podía porque el jodido sujeto era imposible de atrapar con la guardia baja. Bueno, no era fácil sorprender a un maldito asesino, pero esta vez había logrado hacer que se golpeara con el refrigerador. Aún tenía la pistola de agua apuntándole, y disparó un chorro que fue directo a su cuello.

-Ohh vamos… -Bucky se quejó, eran las 2 de la madrugada y sólo había ido a ver si el flan que había preparado Sam estaba listo. Tenía ganas de probarlo, olía bien hace unas horas.

-Te dije que si intentabas comerte el flan sin mí, te dispararía.

-Dios, Sam, son las 2 de la mañana, llevo cerca de 50 años sin comer algo que no sea un maldito suero y tu vienes a molestarme por tu maldito flan. Ni siquiera estaba tan bueno.

-Sí, seguro estaba malísimo. - Sam dirigió ahora un chorro de agua al pantalón de franela de Bucky. Estaba feliz, al fin lo había logrado atrapar. -Vas a tener que limpiar eso, pequeña cenicienta. No estuve trapeando el piso para que tu derrames flan en él.

-Quizás no sería necesario si sólo no intentaras matarme cuando me acerco al refrigerador.

-Basura, limpia o mojaré tu cama también. - Sam tiró la pistola de agua al lavaplatos y se marchó a su habitación.

Habían pasado cerca de 3 meses desde que Sam adoptó a Bucky como cenicienta - compañero de cuarto - amigo. Eventualmente comenzaron a conocerse mejor, hablar más y llevarse bien. No es algo que hubiesen querido voluntariamente, pero ya de nada valía llevarse mal. Estaban prácticamente solos. Clint estaba en Canadá con su familia,. Pepper criando a Morgan, Bruce siendo un influencer, T'Challa en Wakanda, Steve disfrutando de sus nietos en Brooklyn, el chico araña viajando con el chofer de Tony, y S.H.I.E.L.D. recuperándose lentamente. La única persona a la que veían constantemente era a Wanda. La chica viajaba a ver a Clint seguido y se había convertido en la hermana mayor de sus hijos. Ella sí que lo había perdido casi todo. Vision se había ido, su hermano, incluso la familia que había encontrado en ellos. Por eso salían con ella, iban a parques o a conocer lugares nuevos. Entrenaban para no perder la costumbre, pero el retiro sólo le hacía bien a Steve. Ellos todavía podían dar más, aunque no hubiesen muchos acontecimientos interesantes estos últimos meses.

Sam se recostó en su cama. Miró hacia el techo mínimamente visible por la oscuridad. Suspiró cansado, aunque de no hacer nada. ¿Se puede estar cansado de no hacer nada? Había vuelto a su trabajo con las terapias grupales, y se propuso ayudar a Buck en el camino. No es que fuera de mucha ayuda, suponía él, pero a veces necesitas que te escuchen un poco. Y que te recomienden películas, y que te enseñen a conectar el Nintendo Switch.

Ese idiota se había vuelto importante. No tan importante como el microondas, pero cerca de eso. Había estado empezando a recordar más cosas. Pero cosas buenas, no las imágenes de sus víctimas antes de morir, como usualmente le pasaba. Dios, no quería ni imaginar como debe ser vivir con eso. El pobre tipo no tenía la culpa, aunque lidiaba con ella como nadie. Sam suponía que Bucky sobrevivió a todo porque era una persona fuerte, y con esa misma fortaleza se recuperaría. Sólo tomaría tiempo, y ese imbécil tenía de sobra.

* * *

Bucky tiró el último trozo de papel de cocina a la basura y resopló. El flan estaba delicioso, aunque Sam le dio un buen susto. Sabía que eventualmente lo atraparía, porque no era la primera vez que sacaba a hurtadillas trozos de comida del refrigerador o del horno en la noche. Dios, comer era maravilloso. Sin duda un placer que le fue negado durante tanto tiempo, y ahora al fin podía salir y echarse a la boca lo que quisiera. Entre todos los sabores y comidas nuevas, lo salado era lo mejor. ¿Lo mejor? La pizza, definitivamente, no se cansaba de comer pizza y probar variedades. El mundo entero se hallaba disponible ante él de una forma nueva y positiva. Pero no era lo mismo disfrutarlo todo sin Steve.

No podía negarlo, se había sentido muy triste por su decisión, pero obviamente no podían quedarse para siempre juntos. Su amigo había tenido al fin la oportunidad de hacer algo por su propia vida, por sus propios intereses después de pelear y poner antes de sí a todos los demás. Se merecía esa vida con Peggy, absolutamente. Pero tenerlo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos no era fácil.

Se arrojó a su cama. Sentía que nunca dejaría de parecerle una nube. El día que salió con Sam a comprarla fue grandioso. Buck literalmente se sentó, se recostó y se estiró en cada cama existente en las tiendas que visitaron, hasta que eligió la que más le gustaba. Tal como dijo Sam, después de tanto tiempo viviendo mal se sentía como dormir en malvaviscos, aunque tuvieron que ir a comprar algunos después de darse cuenta que no sabía lo que eran.

Sam era una gran persona, definitivamente se merecía el escudo y el nombre de Capitán América, aunque pensaba que ningún reconocimiento en el mundo podría hacerle justicia a todo lo que había hecho por el mundo, y por Bucky mismo. Ojalá un día encontrara una compañera que pudiera darle todo el cariño que se merecía, y que pudiera soportarlo también.

Pero, ¿y él? ¿Podría algún día encontrar a alguna mujer que no se espantara con todo lo que arrastraba? Antes de la guerra era tan fácil, una sonrisa y podía obtener lo que quisiera, aunque nunca se aprovechó de aquello. Su madre no había criado a un cretino, pero vaya, no estaría para nada contenta con que tuviera más de 100 años y no estuviera casado con una chica linda e inteligente.

Pero al mismo tiempo la idea de casarse y tener hijos parecía un sueño al que involuntariamente había renunciado. La esperanza se le había sido arrebatada cuando lo atraparon en medio de la nieve, con varios huesos quebrados, despojado de un par en su brazo izquierdo. Chicas, huesos, fiestas, guerras. Era como haber tenido la peor pesadilla y despertar, pero seguir con la sensación en el pecho.

Se dio vuelta en la cama y respiró profundamente, sintiendo como el aire llegaba hasta el último rincón de sus pulmones y escapaba tras unos segundos. Chicas, bailes, fiestas, niños, un perro y un jardín.

Cerró los ojos, estaba sobrepensando demasiado nuevamente. Lo mejor sería tratar de inducirse al sueño, así que comenzó a imaginar.

Un jardín, grande, amplio, sin rejas en medio del bosque.

Una casa rodeada de árboles...

Árboles en primavera, rebosantes...

Árboles en verano, con algunas frutas asomándose...

Árboles en otoño, con hojas deslizándose en el aire…

Hojas marrones…

Hojas anaranjadas…

Hojas rojas…

Hojas rojas…

Un jardín teñido de rojo…

Unos mechones rojos volando en el aire junto con las hojas…

Una carcajada armoniosa, en medio de árboles espolvoreados en nieve.


	3. EL SOBRE OSCURO

**¡Hola! Estoy muy ansiosa por escribir lo que se viene, porque esto se pondrá muy interesante. Gracias por seguir la historia, compártanla a algún amigx si les gusta.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2: EL SOBRE OSCURO**

Buck se despertó de repente, con un pequeño grito, jadeando y con la respiración agitada. Miró hacia todos lados del techo, encontrándose sólo con unos brillantes halos de luz que cruzaban desde la ventana hasta perderse en una alfombra. Sus ojos azules se quedaron mirando las diminutas motas de polvo flotando en el aire, amarillas y brillantes, danzando pacíficas en el espacio, mientras intentaba controlar su respiración. Cerró los ojos nuevamente para concentrarse en los sonidos: unas aves, algunos autos en la calle más allá, un televisor. Seguramente era Sam viendo algo.

Escuchó los pasos acercándose a su habitación y luego se abrió la puerta.

-¿Cómo estás? -Le preguntó su amigo con un bowl de cereal en una mano y la otra aún en la manilla de la puerta. -¿Otra pesadilla?

-Hola… - se fregó un poco los ojos y respondió frunciendo el ceño -...No exactamente.

-¿Entonces qué? -Sam soltó la puerta y dio unos pasos hacia adentro.

-No lo sé, fue... raro - Bucky estaba intentando recordar el sueño completo, o al menos lo más que podía.

-¿Raro de bueno o raro de malo? -preguntó Sam con la boca llena de cereal de estrellitas dulces.

-Demonios, Sam, no lo sé, sólo fue raro, estaba en un bosque con nieve y escuchaba a una chica reírse, estaba frente a mí pero no podía ver su cara completa, sólo veía su boca, tenía unos labios rojos, gruesos, muy bonitos… parecía muy real, escuchaba su risa muy clara.- Bucky se sentó en la cama. Tenía la leve sensación de que había visto esa sonrisa antes, o haberla escuchado, era como soñar con alguien que se supone que conoces dentro del sueño pero en verdad no sabes quién es.

-Wow, eso es intenso, ¿no viste su cara?

-No, sólo su boca, me pareció ver su cabello, o algunos mechones, pero no puedo recordar el color o el largo. -Buck se sentía frustrado, era el primer sueño que no era una pesadilla y se sentía fuera de sí, como una especie de deja-vú.

-Que mal, ojalá puedas soñar con ella de nuevo. Ven a desayunar antes de que te deje sin cereal. -Dijo Sam, y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

Buck se enderezó en el borde de su cama, estirando su espalda y cuello. Respiró hondo y sintió el silencio por unos momentos.

-_Quizás la conocía_… -murmuró despacio, para sí, como si quisiera contarse a sí mismo un secreto del cual no tenía pistas.

* * *

-¡Ya voy! -gritó Buck cuando oyó la puerta desde la cocina, mientras lavaba los platos y tazas del desayuno. Ese cereal con forma de estrellas le gustaba, pero se acababa jodidamente rápido. Quizás iría por más al supermercado en la tarde.

Se acercó a la puerta para abrirla, secándose las manos con un paño de cocina.

-Hey! ¿¡Cómo estás!?- Lo saludó Wanda sonriente. Traía una bolsa grande de papel que llamó la atención de Bucky inmediatamente. Las visitas de Wanda usualmente significaban regalos.

-Muy bien, gracias, ¿cómo has estado tú? -Buck le abrió paso para que entrara y cerró. -¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

-Excelente, he traído algunos regalos para ustedes -Dijo mientras ponía la bolsa sobre la mesa del comedor. -Me di un par de vueltas por Toronto antes de venir aquí -Wanda se veía contenta y ansiosa por mostrarles lo que les había traído.

-Miren quién está aquí, ¿no es la brujita viajera? Dinos ahora mismo qué nos has traído o te echaré de mi casa -Exclamó Sam entrando al comedor, directo a abrazar a Wanda.

-¡Hola! -Wanda disfrutó el abrazo reconfortante -Oh por favor, muero por mostrarles todo.

Lo primero que sacó fue una esfera con la icónica Casa Loma, con la misma forma de una bola de nieve de cristal, pero con glitter y destellos brillantes que se esparcían al agitar el adorno. Era un souvenir muy bonito, y seguramente Sam lo pondría en la repisa del comedor con todos los otros que había juntado en su vida. Aparte de la guerra, él había tenido la oportunidad de viajar a algunos otros países por Europa antes de unirse a los Vengadores. No estaría mal darse otra vuelta por allí. -Esto es para ti Sam.

-¡No, Wanda! Está hermoso, en verdad te lo agradezco. -Sam tomó la esfera con cuidado y la agitó un poco, viendo como los destellos dorados daban vueltas alrededor del pequeño castillo.

Buck estaba concentrado mirando la bola de cristal, cuando Wanda lo interrumpió.

-Hey, esto es para ti Buck. -Él la miró sorprendido, pues usualmente Wanda traía regalos comestibles o pequeños adornos para el departamento en el que vivían junto a Sam. Ella no vivía lejos, pero había preferido tener su propio espacio, por lo que ocupaba su tiempo viajando y visitándolos. Wanda entonces sacó de la bolsa una bola de baseball blanca, con pequeños dibujos de objetos alusivos a Canadá de color rojo y el nombre del país escrito al estilo de coca cola.

-Oh, es muy bonita, muchas gracias Wanda -Le respondió recibiendo el regalo.

-Me alegro, no estaba muy segura de qué traerte al principio, pero creo que acerté -Sonrió.

-¿Llegaste hace mucho? ¿Tienes hambre? -Preguntó Sam, acomodando la esfera en la repisa.

-Llegué temprano pero desayuné hace poco, de todas formas, eso no es todo lo traje.

Buck miró nuevamente la bolsa. Ya le había parecido extraño que haya traído una bolsa tan grande para dos objetos tan pequeños. Wanda sacó un sobre de papel color café, lleno de papeles en su interior. Se veía viejo y algo manchado por fuera, algunas puntas de los documentos contenidos estaban dobladas y arrugadas, y lo puso sobre la mesa.

-Esto me lo dio Clint. Dijo que Natasha se lo entregó hace unos años, y le pidió que lo guardara hasta que fuera seguro para todos ver lo que contiene. Él lo estuvo revisando tras encontrarlo hace poco, y creyó que debía traerlo a ustedes, ya saben, después de todo lo que pasó. No lo he revisado, así que pensaba que podríamos echarle una mirada hoy, si quieren, después del almuerzo.

Sam y Bucky se miraron. Durante los últimos meses habían tratado de superar las pérdidas juntos y por separado. Ambos estaban afectados y lo demostraban a su manera, y sentían que estaban superando de a poco todo lo que ocurrió. De todas maneras, sentían curiosidad por saber qué habría querido guardar Nat fuera de la base de los vengadores, y porqué Clint pensaba que era necesario que Sam y Buck revisaran esos documentos ahora.

-Claro, no hay problema, veamos qué es luego del almuerzo... -Dijo Bucky, viendo que Sam se había quedado estático. Wanda le sonrió levemente. Tenían varias cosas en común, aunque nunca habían llegado a hablar de manera profunda sobre las dolorosas similitudes en sus vidas. - ...Pero primero ven, siéntate, cuéntanos qué hiciste esta vez en Canadá. -Bucky le sonrió de vuelta y se sentaron en el sofá.

* * *

Conversaron toda la tarde, cocinaron juntos, jugaron con el Nintendo y se contaron las novedades de las últimas semanas. Sam le contó a Wanda cómo había sorprendido a Buck comiéndose el flan en medio de la noche y Buck alegó que nadie le enseñaba a cocinar postres ni hornear. Sam respondió en su defensa que le había enseñado a usar google para buscar lo que quisiera, y así había sido.

Bucky no sabía cuántas horas había pasado navegando en internet los últimos meses. Aunque no había estado desconectado del mundo por décadas como Steve, no recordaba gran parte de su tiempo despierto, y tampoco Hydra le había permitido acercarse demasiado al mundo exterior; menos le habían permitido divertirse con algo más que no fuera cazar enemigos. Así que estuvo horas, días, semanas investigando cosas. Leyendo libros de historia, aprendiendo de tecnología, viendo películas y probando comidas nuevas. También había estado escuchando música nueva, sobretodo las listas de recomendaciones que Shuri le había dado una vez que se despidió de Wakanda, sabiendo que sería bien recibido cuando quisiera volver. De todas formas, la princesa le había hecho prometer que volvería al cabo de unos meses para revisar el brazo prostético y realizar algunas mejoras y actualizaciones.

Sam, por su lado, estaba ansioso y mantenía conversaciones con T'Challa para saber si existía alguna forma de recuperación para Buck. Los psiquiatras normales usualmente no podrían ayudarlo. SHIELD había intentado contactar a los más avanzados y especializados doctores, pero no tenían mucho que aportar, pues su caso era grave. El daño que le habían hecho en Hydra era profundo. Necesitaban más que una terapia común y corriente. Últimamente había llegado a pensar que quizás Wanda podría ayudarlo, debido a sus poderes telepáticos, pero no sabía si el soldado aceptaría que se metieran con su mente de nuevo. Miró la hora: 17:42 de la tarde. Comenzó a sentirse ansioso también y miró de reojo el sobre que su amiga les había traído. ¿Qué secretos tenía allí guardados Natasha?

La extrañaba bastante. Después de que Steve fue a rescatarlos de la prisión submarina hace unos años, habían estado huyendo y escondiéndose como fugitivos juntos los tres. A pesar de ser perseguidos por el mundo entero, había sido el mejor tiempo para ellos. Se habían conocido mejor y disfrutaban bastante de hacer cosas juntos, rescatar gente y hacer intervenciones en distintos países cuando amenazaban a gente inocente. Cuánto extrañaba esos tiempos. Sólo Dios sabía cuánto extrañaba a Natasha y a Steve, y bueno, Buck de seguro también después de estos meses.

-¿Quieres revisar los archivos, Sam? - Wanda lo trajo a tierra nuevamente. Seguro notó que estaba demasiado distraído.

-Está bien, echémosle un vistazo.

Wanda se puso de pie y fue a buscar el sobre. Al sentarse de vuelta, se lo entregó a él. Sam lo recibió mirándola un poco desconcertado.

-Creo que es tu derecho abrirlo primero -Le respondió la chica.

Sam miró el sobre y lo abrió. Sacó primero el montón de papeles blancos de oficina, que contenían a su vez pequeñas carpetas dentro. Eran algunos archivos confidenciales de SHIELD, y otros que sólo decía confidencial en la portada. Miró dentro del sobre una vez más para sacar el resto de documentos más pequeños. Al tener todo afuera, sintió que se le ablandaba el estómago y se le humedecían los ojos. No quería ponerse a llorar allí.

-Son fotos de... todos nosotros -Dijo Sam, revisando cada una de las imágenes. -Pensé que todo esto estaba en la base, y que se habían perdido cuando Thanos atacó.

-Quizás son copias -Dijo Bucky, viendo que en el reverso de una foto de los tres afuera de una casa decía "pedir otra copia para Steve". ¿Habría logrado ella entregarle una a su amigo antes de sacrificarse?

-Chica lista, reveló las fotos, las copió y las guardó -Dijo Sam mirando todas las imágenes. Eran casi todas con Steve o con Sam, y con otros vengadores también. Fotos con Clint y su familia, una foto de Fury con un helado en la mano, y así distintas escenas de los últimos años, momentos que habían sido importantes para ella.

Natasha había conseguido una cámara análoga antigua, de las que usaban rollo fotográfico, porque temía que si usaba teléfonos o cámaras modernas, éstas serían intervenidas. Efectivamente, en algún momento ella había logrado revelar las imágenes y guardarlas donde nadie pudiera encontrarlas, y ahora estaban en las manos de Sam y Buck.

-Es un muy lindo gesto de parte de Clint permitirnos ver estas cosas, son muy lindos recuerdos -Dijo Buck. De repente sintió que habría dado lo que fuera por tener ese tipo de fotos con su familia y amigos, especialmente ahora que la tecnología lo hacía tan fácil. Quizás podría investigar y buscar fotos de sus padres y sus hermanos. Quizás podría comprarse un teléfono, aunque al principio se había negado rotundamente.

Sam miró unos minutos más las fotos y se dispuso a ver el resto de cosas. Había un sobre de carta de color negro que inmediatamente llamó su atención, medio abierto y arrugado, que decía "_James"_ en el exterior, escrito con un lápiz blanco. Tomó el sobre un momento e intentó examinarlo para ver si daba pistas sobre alguna dirección u otro dato útil. Quería abrirlo, pero evidentemente no era para él, así que se contuvo.

-Oye Wanda, ¿Sabes si Nat se escribía con Rhodey?

-¿El amigo de Tony? Sé que mantenían contacto constantemente cuando ella estaba a cargo de los vengadores sobrevivientes después del chasquido, pero más que eso no… Eran buenos amigos, supongo, se conocen desde hace muchísimos años. -Respondió Wanda, pero la duda persistió.

-Sí… comprendo… - Dijo Sam.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas? -Insistió ella, y Sam levantó el sobre para mostrárselo. Bucky y Wanda miraron al mismo tiempo, y mostraron la misma expresión de incertidumbre. -Oh...

\- Respondieron al unísono, y dejaron de ver las fotografías.

-No sé qué tan íntimos habrían sido los dos, pero quizás echar un vistazo adentro podría ayudar a aclararlo. -Sugirió Wanda. Bucky intentó recordar qué otro miembro más del equipo podría ser cercano a Natasha como para escribirse cartas (especialmente existiendo métodos más fáciles y rápidos) que tuviera por nombre James, hasta que recordó que _él_ también era un _James. _Desde ese momento, Buck no dejó de fruncir su ceño, manteniéndose en silencio, atento a la conversación entre sus dos amigos. Por un segundo tuvo la sensación de que debía tomar el sobre, pero dado que no era el único James, y no había tenido demasiada interacción con Natasha, no podía exigir mucho.

Sam pudo descansar en el permiso que Wanda le había dado para abrir la carta, así que eso hizo. No estaba sellada, así que eso quizás significaba algo. Adentro había una hoja perfectamente limpia y blanca, muy bien mantenida para el estado en que el sobre se hallaba, pero el papel estaba en blanco. No tenía nada escrito, y Sam se decepcionó tremendamente.

-No dice nada, me siento estafado y definitivamente intrigado.-Quizás Nat no alcanzó a escribir nada, quién sabe lo que tendría pensado. ¿Tal vez darle las gracias a Rhodey por ayudarla a encontrar a Clint después del chasquido? Esa era una opción, pero escribir cartas no parecía mucho el estilo de Romanoff.

-Bueno, será mejor devolver la carta misteriosa a su lugar. -Sugirió Wanda, y Sam obedeció. Guardó el papel tal como estaba adentro y dejó el sobre. Ahora le interesaban las carpetas.

Pasaron unos minutos y Wanda se preparó para volver a su casa. Se excusó diciendo que todavía debía desarmar su maleta y que su departamento debía estar tan desordenado como lo dejó hace un par de semanas. Antes de despedirse, abrazó a los chicos y les dejó la bolsa con los documentos de Nat. Ya eran las 7 de la tarde cuando Wanda salió con la promesa de volver en dos días para ir al cine.

Bucky la acompañó hasta la puerta. Vio cómo se alejaba hasta el ascensor a la vuelta del pasillo dentro del edificio, y cerró la puerta. Dio unos pasos hacia adentro, en dirección al comedor y antes de llegar a la cocina, la puerta volvió a sonar. Sintió apagarse cualquier sonido dentro y fuera del departamento y trató de mirar el sofá y el comedor, pensando que quizás Wanda habría olvidado algo. Tras esos pocos segundos, volvierona tocar la puerta pero más fuerte. Esta vez Buck sintió un pequeño escalofrío, y no supo distinguir si fue la temperatura del día o de su cuerpo la que le congeló el cuerpo. Sam le gritó desde el baño.

-¡Buuuuuck, ábrele a Wanda!

-Está bien… -Su respuesta había sonado cero convincente. Bucky presentía que algo no andaba bien, esa no había sido la forma de tocar la puerta que usualmente tenía Wanda.

Caminó rápida y silenciosamente a la cocina, sacó un cuchillo mediano y lo llevó sigilosamente, definitivamente iba a llamar mañana a algún cerrajero para que instale una mirilla en la puerta. Se acercó con cuidado y abrió un poco, lo suficiente para asomar la cara y no el cuerpo.

Efectivamente, no era Wanda la que estaba allí.

-Oh dios…-Resopló Buck en voz baja.

-Ve a buscar tus llaves y tu billetera. Daremos un paseo.


End file.
